Come Back To Me
by Let's Play Make Believe
Summary: HD.SLASH.Harry and Draco are in love.But Harry has doubts.Harry drives away.Draco can't take losing someone he loves so much and breaks completely.Draco fades but still loves Harry. Will Harry realise his mistake and get to Draco before it's too late... ?


**_Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Slash, nothing major or explicit.  
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love, but Harry begins to have his doubts and they move apart. Then Harry breaks Draco's heart by packing up and driving away, for good. Draco can't take it. He breaks. Draco slowly begins to fade away and Harry keeps on driving away too. But the question is, will Harry realise what he's done before it's too late? And will Harry save Draco?  
Other: These boys and any other mentioned characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her associates, however the plot is all mine! The song lyrics used which are shown in bold are from the song 'Come Back To Me' by Plain Whiat T's, a song that I think is amazing. If you have it on i-tunes or anything, put it on quietly on repeat while you read this, cause that's how I wrote it, also, I changed the time in the song where he says girl to boy cause it makes_** **_more sense that way. (PS, buy the album by Plain White T's 'Every Second Counts', it is amazing.)  
AN: This is random and angsty, hope you like it._**

**_Luv, L-P-M-B_**

* * *

**Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming **

_He loved Harry and that was undeniable. Despite, or perhaps at times because of, everything and anything Harry did, whatever happened, Draco loved him with every part of his being. He would always be there for Harry, there for the sake of being there, or rather because there was nowhere else he'd rather be, love does that to you._

Harry walked along talking to Ron and Hermione and laughing as Hermione once again made a playful jibe at her redheaded boyfriend. Ron pulled a face, trying not to smile. Hermione laughed and Harry grinned, laughing intermittently at their silly conversation.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see a tall blonde by his side. He smiled softly at the handsome blonde and leant into a gentle sideways hug, glad of the comfort and glad Draco was there, before turning away from his boyfriend to rejoin the conversation with his friends. Draco smiled to himself as Harry laughed again, green eyes alight with dancing happiness.

Draco awoke to the sounds of his beloved caught in some new nightmare, or perhaps the same old one. He shuffled over and pulled the smaller boy into his arms and held Harry close shushing his fears and sobs as the dark haired boy screamed and yelled into the blonde's shoulder, trying to push him away and hitting him, wanting to deal with the torturous nightmares alone. Harry closed his eyes tighter and tears leaked hot and traitorously down his pale cheeks. He relaxed and leant weakly against the blonde. Draco shushed him and rocked him gently and slowly until he fell asleep in the blonde's strong warm arms.

_I'll be there when you're laughing, there when you're crying, there when you're screaming, I'll always be there, even if you don't want me to be._

**

* * *

No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming  
**

_Draco knew he was losing Harry and he didn't know why, he wished he did but he hadn't the faintest idea. But no matter what he did, he felt his darling getting further and further away from him, the divide widening. He wondered whether there was someone else for Harry. Did the beautiful boy want to get rid of Draco and replace him? _

Harry glanced over at him and Draco smiled softly at the green eyed boy. Harry smiled a little distractedly and frowned then turned away again. Draco felt a lump in his throat and bit his lip slightly. He closed his eyes and tried to see a world with Harry loving someone else and buried his face in his hands silently, unable to even imagine it. But what if Harry really did leave him? He felt a pang of fear in his heart. Would he ever forget the boy? He closed his eyes and Harry's image remained burned into his sight, laughing green eyes, tousled dark hair, smiling mouth. Draco sighed quietly, panic in him pushed aside to be ignored. He was just praying the beautiful boy didn't leave him.

He went to bed and fell asleep wondering about Harry. Even as he slept, the green eyed boy still haunted his dreams, his smile and his laughter in Draco's head as he lay caught in dreamland.

_He would always see Harry, awake or sleeping, in life or in dreams, that face would remain burned forever into his mind, heart and sight._

**

* * *

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world  
**

_Draco for a while had forgotten the worries that haunted him, but would Harry leave him still?_

"Dray?" said Harry softly. Draco looked up curiously,

"Yes?"

"I…" began Harry. Draco felt the familiar fear.

"…what is it Harry?" he questioned in a whisper. Harry frowned then muttered,

"Nothing Dray, it's nothing" then walked over and sat in Draco's lap burying his face in the taller boy's shoulder and relaxing in the gentle embrace of his blonde lover.

_Draco had been so worried that time, that Harry was going to end it, but Draco knew it couldn't. There was a place in the crazy world for their love, it was meant forever, and of that the blonde was sure._

**

* * *

**

Draco walked in and saw Harry putting things into a box.

"What you doing Harry?" he asked, walking over and standing behind the dark haired boy, resting his hands on the slim hips. Harry continued to put things in the box.

"I'm leaving" murmured the smaller boy not pausing in his work. Draco stiffened up.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not coming back Draco. I left the ring on the mantelpiece." Draco's face lost any colour it had and he took a step back.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and Draco just stood there.

"I'm sorry Dray" whispered the dark haired boy. Draco made an unintelligible noise and rushed to look into the living room. Harry's books that had always resided on the shelves and the coffee table were gone.

"No" he said, his voice barely audible. He stumbled disbelieving into the bathroom and saw only his own things left by the sink. He shook his head and stepped out halting as he caught sight of the bedroom door ajar. He walked down the corridor, feet padding softly on the beige carpet. He entered the bedroom and felt the tears threaten as he caught sight of the open empty drawers, the half empty wardrobe and the absence of glasses on the dresser, the absence of the old sneakers on the floor. He leant against the door and closed his eyes, choking back tears. He wouldn't break.

He sank to the floor and winced as he heard the front door slam closed and the sound of gravel crunching as a car pulled out of the driveway. Harry was gone. Draco let the tears fall and sobbed silently, heaving and shaking, hair falling forward. He broke.

He threw his head back against the door, his face twisted in pain, mouth open slightly in as he fought for breath, tears streaming silently down his porcelain cheeks. He crawled forward and onto the bed. He pulled the green comforter around him and reached over to grab Harry's pillow and held it close, inhaling the scent that was purely Harry. He looked up at the ceiling. His grey eyes were unseeing, fragments of a sombre grey sky reflecting the misery of a broken heart. His pink lips were pressed tightly together and still the tears fell in silence, trickling down into his mussed blonde hair in a halo around his head.

He lay there in silence, waiting. His heart beat slowly and dully. He wasn't sure if it was broken, because it beat still, but maybe it was only still beating because he still loved the green eyed beauty. Maybe his heart beat for Harry alone. More tears welled up in his anguished grey eyes and slid slowly down his face in the darkening room. He still believed there was love and that it was worth keeping, but apparently Harry didn't.

Draco lay awake all night, not seeing anything, his soft shallow breaths filled with the scent of the green eyed boy he loved so, seeing only the face burned permanently into his eyes and mind, not hearing the cars as they passed outside, the hooting of the owl, hearing only those words; "I'm not coming back Draco. I left the ring on the mantelpiece." They were like a record caught on replay and he could not banish them.

Sunlight streamed weakly through the window and lit Draco's still form on the bed. _I left the ring on the mantelpiece._ Draco heard again. The words hit home and he sat up slowly, shuffling like a ghost draped in green into the living room. He walked slowly to the mantelpiece and blank grey eyes long dried of their tears caught sight of the ring, the ring he had given Harry, the promise ring.

It was a band of platinum, the Malfoy crest clearly on the front, inset with emeralds and diamonds. It was technically worth thousands and thousands of Galleons, but to Harry and Draco it had been so much more. Draco picked it up, closing his eyes, and the memory hit him in a wave, relentless in its replay and strength-

_**Harry smiled as he slipped the ring on his finger and went on tiptoe, pulling Draco down to share a sweet kiss. **_

"_**I'll never take it off Dray, it's beautiful" **_

"_**It's a promise ring Harry, a promise of forever. I'm yours baby, yours forever and a day. That's what it promises, I'm yours darling, and so is my heart." Harry kissed Draco again, passion and love burning in the touch. **_

_**"Well Dray, I'm yours too. I was before this, always will be." Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace and kissed him with a mastery that took Harry's breath away. They broke apart after a long while and stood, foreheads pressed together.**_

"_**Love you Draco" whispered Harry softly, breathing heavily. Draco's throat constricted and he kissed Harry again, softly, chastely, smiling into the kiss,**_

"_**Love you too my green eyed darling, my Harry. Love you too." Harry smiled and held tight to Draco for a long time. The two were content.**_

Draco opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the floor, the ring clutched in his fist; knuckles white from the tight grip, hot hew tears falling freely down his haunted pale cheeks. He made a soft, desperate noise of misery, his face the picture of some fallen angel, blonde hair mussed and like pale gold in the half light of the morning, his visage marred only by the dark bags under his empty grey eyes.

He willed with all his being for the love to go away, to stop his heart beating fast at the thought of green eyes, to stop his breath catching when he thought of that smile. He willed it and prayed for it and begged for it, but it would not leave him. He screamed in frustration through gritted teeth, tears still falling. He couldn't do it, he couldn't stop loving Harry, it was impossible.

He curled up in a foetal position in his green blanket, Harry's pillow cushioning his tired head, his eyes fixed on the ring he had slipped carefully onto his own little finger. He had screamed, he had sobbed uncontrollably, he had sat blankly, he had cried, he had begged, he had prayed. He sighed softly, blinking slowly, eyes like mercury, swirling madly with despair, desolation, despondence, depression and pain. He done all that and now his body could take no more, arms falling limp and heavy, body like carved marble - so cold and still he now was, and his eyelids felt so heavy, so he let them slip closed.

He faded towards dreamless sleep, darkness threatening slowly with the promise of bittersweet black oblivion; just as he teetered on the edge he whispered the words, the soft painful plea of a broken heart;

"Come back to me…" Then he slept.

_If Harry had seen him, he'd have turned around and driven right back, but he hadn't seen him and he kept on driving._

* * *

Draco woke up and sat in the cool room, shivering quietly, staring blankly at the clock, watching the hands of the clock tick by showing the world passing him by. 

Draco knew how weak he was being, but he couldn't deal with it. Malfoy's were supposed to be strong, always strong, always proud, always perfect, always wearing the immaculate indifferent mask and the trademark smirk. Draco thought of himself, weak, ashamed, face a picture of broken beauty, mask long ago dropped in favour of sadness, lips unable to form the smirk he'd always had, but most importantly, the tears. Malfoy's did not cry. It was a rule set in stone, but still the tears fell down Draco's face.

Draco couldn't stand it all, feeling that way. He knew he should get up, get cleaned and dressed and get on with life, but he couldn't, because deep down, afraid though he was to admit it, he couldn't and didn't want to live without Harry. He wondered whether his heart might stop sometime soon, wondered whether he'd have to make it stop with something liquid and with the promise of and end in sight.

"Merlin, I can't live without you Harry" he murmured softly, anguish lacing his hoarse, raspy, whispering voice.

_If Harry wasn't coming back, Draco wanted out - on life._

**

* * *

I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you**

Draco whimpered softly as he sat in a state of half sleep and the memories hit him fast and ruthlessly, making him feel more and more alone.

_**Harry and Draco sat side by side on the couch, leaning into each other, hands entwined, watching the television quietly. The film finished and the two sat where they were regardless. Harry glanced up at the clock and said with a little confusion;**_

"_**The clock says it's ten past six Dray" Draco looked up at the clock then looked at Harry, amusement dancing in his eyes. **_

"_**Harry baby, the clock says half past two, not ten post six." Harry looked bemused.**_

"_**Oh" he stated softly, then began to laugh. The blonde joined in and the two laughed for a long time.**_

"_**I love your laugh" said Draco eventually, pulling Harry close,**_

"_**Well I love your smile" whispered Harry, touching the corner of his lover's upturned lips with a gentle finger. Draco looked at him sideways, love shining warmly in his eyes.**_

"_**I love your eyes" he murmured, turning and kissing Harry lightly on the lips.**_

"_**And I love yours" replied Harry softly, giving the taller boy a kiss in return.**_

"_**I love you" stated Draco gently, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry's right cheekbone. Harry grinned and kissed Draco fervently.**_

"_**And I love you too" he said, before allowing the blonde to kiss him senseless.**_

Draco wiped away yet another tear and frowned.

_He loved everything about Harry then, and still did. Much as he wished he didn't have to.__**  
**_**  
Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world  
**

Draco couldn't help it, as he sat there, magnificent grey eyes staring blankly, he still believed that the love he and Harry had, or once had had, had a place in the world. He buried his face in Harry's pillow and fell asleep just as another day slipped away.

**

* * *

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
**

Draco was fast asleep, no dreams plaguing him for the first since _he _left, and that had been a month ago. His face was not relaxed though as one's is usually in sleep. Instead it was tense and his pale brow was furrowed.

He was a shadow of his old self, barely recognisable. His once handsome features were sunken and hollowed by pain, lack of sustenance and the infliction of a sharply broken heart. His once upon a time perfect porcelain skin was now a grey-white and his lips were tinged a faint blue, cracked and bleeding from lack of drinking, the red blood smeared across his cheek and grazing his much too defined cheekbones. His usually deep even breaths were shallow and rapid. His movements were no longer graceful or arrogant; they were, if he moved at all, sluggish and clumsy. His once beautiful pale golden hair lacked its lustre and shine, hanging limp and pale around his face.

He stirred and very slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, his once fine clothes hanging dirty and loose on his bony form. He did not open his eyes, merely fingered the band of platinum on his finger, a hollow bitter smile fluttering hesitantly at the corner of his lips, a cruel echo of his long ago stunning smiles and wickedly gorgeous smirks.

He reached blindly, eyes closed, for a half empty glass of water. He brought it to his lips and sipped, lips dampening slightly. He put down the glass and breathed in deeply through his nose.

His eyelids fluttered slightly, then he opened his eyes. The pain and haunting despair that had been so evident in the sombre grey depths before had vanished. There was nothing left. The grey eyes were blank, empty, dead. There was no life left there.

_Far away a car pulled over and a dark haired young man stepped out. His green eyes were full of tears. He leant against the car taking deep breaths. He looked around, no idea where he was. He closed his bright eyes and saw his Draco. _

_Why did he think he didn't love Dray anymore? He felt the burn in his heart and saw the face in his mind's eye. Harry realised then what a fool he had been and he climbed into the car and started to head home fervently hoping to God that Draco could and would still love him._

**

* * *

No, don't wanna let you go  
Boy, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Boy, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me  
**

Draco sat and he realized with a hazy feeling of confusion that someone was standing in front of him. He groaned and mumbled something incoherent huskily through parched blue lips. The figure crouched down before Draco,

"Draco" the person cooed, smiling, "let me go and your heart will stop beating just like you want." The blonde boy's eyes widened as he recognised the person.

"Harry" he breathed out roughly, voice catching.

"Silly boy dray, come now, let me go and it'll all go away" giggled Harry. Draco frowned and said.

"No, won't let you go, mine, in my heart, arms, bed, head…" Draco lunged forward clumsily, fingers going straight through Harry who shattered. He'd imagined it, he'd been hallucinating. He choked on a dry sob and lay where he was, sprawled out, half wrapped in the green comforter still, the ring barely staying on his bony finger. He fell asleep again, weariness heavy in his bones, and in his heart.

_Harry drove and he drove and he drove and he prayed to God and begged for one more chance with the beautiful blonde Slytherin he loved so much._

**

* * *

If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
**

Draco woke up again a few days later, body too tired to go on. Haunted eyes staring, seeing Harry and Harry alone.

He vaguely registered the wisps of glittering mist swirling away from him around the room and vanishing. He smiled bitterly. Then it had finally come, finally. His magic was leaving him and without it, his body would be the same as any Muggle's and he would die. The magic was all that had kept him going so long, all that had kept his frail shattered fragments of a heart beating. He sighed and looked at the ring on his finger, thinking of green eyes and a beautiful smile. He closed his eyes, banishing the world from ever again looking into those magnificent mercury depths.

He felt the darkness tugging gently at him, the numbness creeping over him. This time, he would not wake up, he was ready to go, but he would still love Harry always, always and forever, forever and always…just as he'd promised…

_Harry rushed out of the car and over to the front door, fumbling with his keys and falling into the house as good as. He could not hear a thing._

**

* * *

Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place**

Harry stood stock still and called out;

"Draco? Draco? Where are you? For God's sake where are you?" He rushed into the kitchen - empty. The bedroom and bathroom - empty. He ran to the living room and threw open the door and his breath caught in his throat.

He scrambled over to the echo of his darling Draco and tried to think of another reason for the wisps if magic in the room. He choked on a sob.

"No, Dray, no…"

Somewhere deep in the folds of darkness enveloping him, Draco heard a voice. It was so heartrendingly familiar and he knew it could not be real. But then he heard it again.

"Draco, baby, darling, love, don't die, don't, I'm here, I'm right here, I love you Dray, you can't die, don't go, please baby, pleadse…" Draco dragged himself wearily from the depths of oblivion and opened his eyes to banish whatever hallucination was plaguing him now. His eyes were met with emerald green ones full of frightened tears. Draco blinked slowly,

"Leave me be…you…you damned illusion…stop teasing me…he isn't gonna come back to me…"

Harry cried all the more when he realized that Draco though him an illusion. He touched the blonde's face, caressing a cold greying cheek and kissed the dry blue lips.

"I'm real Dray, don't you go, I'm back, I'm back and I'm never leaving again I promise. Baby I love you, don't leave me" Draco frowned and murmured huskily, voice broken and rough from disuse,

"Harry?" The green eyed boy nodded, pulling Draco close and kissing him softly again.

The blonde boy's face lost its tense look and he smiled; the first real smile in so long, his dry lips cracking, letting red blood trickle down his paper thin white skin. "You came back to me" he whispered softly. Harry nodded and Draco's eyes began to fill with the familiar warmth and life they once held.

"God I love you Draco" murmured Harry, voice catching with emotion as he cuddled the blonde close. With those words, the shattered held that Draco had held for so long fitted back together like a puzzle with it's missing piece found and healed leaving naught but a little scar as a bitter memory.

"You're gonna be okay dray, I'll never leave you again, cause I love you, and we were never temporary, we are forever and day, baby" said Harry gently, taking the promise ring off Draco's finger and slipping it onto his own. Draco felt at peace somehow and the wisps of glittering magic began to return to their beloved master.

"You came back to me…" stated the ex-Slytherin blonde with a soft smile.

"Yes, Dray, I realized I couldn't leave and live without you."

"Me too. Love you" murmured Draco sleepily, yawning childishly before falling into an exhausted sleep in the arms of his smaller lover.

* * *

**So, hoped you liked it alright. Review sweets!**


End file.
